


El Favorito del Jefe

by MKiSSLK88



Category: SHINee
Genre: AU, Angustía, Drama, Fanfic, K-pop characters, Lemon, Lime, M/M, MKiSS, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKiSSLK88/pseuds/MKiSSLK88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Kibum es un chico que ha trabajado durante años en distintas empresas, trayéndole supuestamente "mala suerte" a cada una de éstas. Desea un trabajo pronto y lo encuentra en Choi International, donde es recibido por un atractivo ejecutivo que, finalmente, es su Jefe.</p>
<p>Choi Minho es un conocedor de su orientación sexual, pero el novato hará que ese término, cambie hacia el lado contrario.<br/>¿Será una relación que traerá las mismas consecuencias que los trabajos anteriores de Kibum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El grupo se pertenece a sí mismo como a su agencia. Historia ficticia creada por mí. Si tiene algún parecido con la realidad u otro fic, es solo coincidencia. Esto es sin ánimos de lucro.

**Prólogo.**

  
—No te creo.

—Sí, sí, lo acabo de escuchar —dijo el chico al lado mío en la oficina. Estaba realmente emocionado y sólo por escuchar tal tontería.

—¿Y cómo es posible que lo hayas escuchado?

—Tenía… curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? Sabes que la curiosidad mató al… —¿qué gato? El chico más parecía un delfín, pero ni siquiera eso, era un ángel... Un ángel diabólico.

—¿Gato? —respondió Taemin sabiendo a lo que me refería.

—Claro —dije con sarcasmo —. No deberías meterte en donde no deberías.

—Sólo estaba de paso y, justamente, hablaban de ese tema.

—Pero —después de todo, si me había entrado la curiosidad —, ¿quién es?

—Dijo que habían dos, pero no nombró a ninguno.

—¿Y quienes piensas que son?

—Es muy obvio —igual no entendía por obvio —. Los dos —dijo esto y yo lo creía imposible. ¡Imposible!

Comencé a reír —. Eso es imposible, me estás bromeando —era algo para no creérselo —. Soy nuevo aquí. Tal vez seas tú y otra persona de aquí.

—¿Quién? ¿El de finanzas? ¡No way! —se reía a carcajadas.

Y con muchísima razón. Esa persona encargada en finanzas no era de tal agrado para el personal entero, pero tenía su puesto con justa razón y es que a él no le hacían tonto.

—¡No! —también me entró la risa —. Pero hay muchísimas personas aquí.

—Pero no todos somos los favoritos y, en especial, del Jefe —movió sus cejas tan divertidamente.

—Tienes que haber escuchado mal, es lo más seguro —Taemin se resignó a mis negaciones sobre el tema.

—Bueno, el tiempo me dará la razón… y espero ser yo el afortunado —otra sonrisa por parte de Taemin. Ese chico sonreía todo el día, que casi llego a pensar que es falso. Nadie, en su vida, sonreiría todo el día.

—Entonces, felicitaciones adelantadas —claro, era lo único que podía decir.

No pelearía con un pendejo y menos por una cosa tan boba; algo que quizás no sea cierto. ¿Favorito? Puff. Que mierda de Jefe es. Seguramente, igual de incompetentes que mis antiguos empleadores.

Malditos…


	2. Capítulo I

Aquí estoy esperando... de nuevo.

Y digo de nuevo, porque en toda la mañana me pasé de empresa en empresa, entrevista en entrevista, hasta ahora. Y siguen haciéndome esperar. Para mi suerte, ya era la penúltima para después descansar en casa hasta que me llamen.

No tenía pensado venir a esta empresa, pero llegué por recomendaciones y para mi reducida edad, ya he estado en distintos trabajos. Distintos trabajos, distintas empresas, ya me entienden. Y todos duraron menos de un año. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que siempre tuve problemas con los asistentes, especialmente, del Jefe. ¿Qué tantos podrían tener? ¿Acaso no son inteligentes como para hacer las cosas solo?

De seguro todos eran niños mimados con clases particulares en casa y que al no ser listos, y menos inteligentes, los calificaban con las mejores notas para no quedar mal con sus padres. ¡Puf! Asquerosa riqueza. Ojalá todo el mundo fuera equitativo. Nada de asistentes, nada de juniors y personales, nada de Jefes...

—Sr. Kim.

En ese momento, se me acercó la persona encargada de la recepción. Ni siquiera sé su nombre, lo cual no me interesa, pero... se notaba que era tan superficial como todos los que estarían aquí. Que mierda.

—Será atendido por el Sr. Jinki —¿Jinki? Casi me echo a reír ymantuve mi rostro como una estatua. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a su madre ponerle tal nombre? Pobre señor.

—Está bien. ¿A dónde debo dirigirme? —no me importaba quién me entrevistara. Tenía que ir a la última en hora y media. Además, quería un trabajo en el que durara más de un año, si es posible.

—Por el pasillo a la izquierda, en el ascensor. Piso 99 —y me sonrió. Que falsa, por Dios.

Si reacciono así es porque ya me encontraba aburrido. Todas las entrevistas con preguntas típicas y fáciles de responder. Quería algo más divertido. Además, ¿a quién se le ocurría tener que entrevistar a alguien en el penúltimo piso? Es un alivio que no tenga que subir escaleras, pero el pánico de saber que no hay algunas de ellas como vía de escape en caso de terremoto o maremoto.

También es culpa mía por venir acá. Sólo hubiera pasado de largo.

—Gracias —también le sonreí. Falsamente, claro, ya que no la conocía de nada.

Me dirigí hacia donde me había indicado: pasillo, izquierda, ascensor, piso 99. Y el número me hizo recordar de un chiste, totalmente malo, de parte de mi excompañero, Woohyun.

—Key, adivina cómo se dice 99 en chino.

—Ni idea.

—Cashi chen.

Se formó un silencio entre los dos que parecía eterno. 

En mi mente estaba riéndome a carcajadas y supongo que Woohyun igual, pero nuestras caras parecían inexpresivas ante el mal chiste. Hasta que nos echamos a reír y el Jefe de departamento en el que estábamos, nos regañó. 

Los jefes siempre dicen las típicas cosas de "hacen mucho ruido", "trabajen", "no se distraigan", "termina eso", "hablaré con el Jefe General" y bla, bla, bla. Viejos, feos, bigotudos, gordos con papera y... Aish, ¿tendría que describirlos más? Son típicos jefes del país. Los odio y es todo. En fin...

Presioné el botoncito para que el bendito (maldito) ascensor apareciera. Se abrió las puertas y dentro había un señor o chico, quizás si era menor que yo, porque se veía muy joven. Entré y saludé con una reverencia. Él hizo lo mismo, sonrió y salió del ascensor. Presioné el botón del piso que me indicó anteriormente esa señora o chica. Aunque si tenía ojeras y arrugas, es lo más probable que era señora.

A diferencia de mí. Yo tenía un cutis que envidiar, entre chicos y chicas. Pero no quisiera presumir de lo bello que soy, porque es más que evidente, y desviarme del tema principal (aunque yo soy más principal que esto).

Me demoré en llegar al piso, por la gente que entraba y salía del ascensor. Realmente era gente... rara. Todas serias y ni siquiera conversaban entre ellos. Debo suponer que deben ser de distintos departamentos, lo cual sería más lógico.

Por fin.

—Llegó el momento de la verdad —suspiré profundamente.

Claramente estaba solo. No me atrevería a hablar delante de otras personas que desconozco. Lo peor fue que esa señora no me indicó a que oficina ir exactamente. Habiendo tantas, no quería perder el tiempo. Estaba más que decidido que me daría la vuelta y me iría. Total, tenía otra entrevista para... en una hora más.

Mi desgracia también llegó cuando un chico se me acercó justo en el momento cuando estaba por irme. ¿Quién sería? Quizás el asistente del Jefe.

—Señor, ¿se ha perdido? —el chico, tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante. Seguramente hizo muchos comerciales de pasta dentales, sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta.

—Yo... Bueno —debía actuar con decisión y sin titubeos —, venía para una entrevista pero la recepcionista no me indicó en que oficina sería —maldita bruja.

—Mmm... —pareció meditarlo un momento —. Tendré que hablar con ella —me pregunto si por un error pequeño la echarían. Ahí si pensaría que la empresa es bien estricta —. Entonces, ¿le dijo quién sería su entrevistador?

—Sí, el Sr. Jinki —evité reirme a carcajadas como lo tenía pensado, pero el señor sonrió como al porte del Huasón de Batman.

—Tiene suerte, señor...

—Kim... Kim Kibum —en realidad, lo de señor, me hace sentir como un viejo.

—Sr. Kim, yo seré su entrevistador.

—¿Usted es el Sr. Jinki? —pensándolo bien, el nombre le quedaba de pelos. Todo gracioso, entero de gracioso.

—Así es. Y si se encuentra conmigo es porque tendrá fortuna en toda la estadía en esta empresa —¡JA! ¿Acaso pretende que me quede aquí?

—Todavía no soy entrevistado y ya da por hecho que me quedaré.

—Créame —me miró de pies a cabeza. Me dio un terrible y nada agradable escalofrío —, ya tiene la mitad de la entrevista aprobada —sonrió irónico y divertido con la situación —. Sígame.

Lo seguí hasta su oficina. Ahora no quería arrancar. Esta entrevista parecía que iba a ser entretenida y divertida, y al parecer al señor le suponía lo mismo. Un señor, no un chico, sino un señor que le gusta jugar... al igual que a mí.

Lleguamos a la oficina. Caballerosamente me hizo pasar, como si de una chica se tratase. Blanqueé los ojos por lo absurdo que era, pero claro, él no me vio. Era muy gracioso que me tratara como una chica, un trato educado. Suponía que debía hacerlo para dar la mejor imagen por el bien de la empresa, pensé. 

Nos sentamos y de inmediato hizo una llamada.

—Srta. Lee —¿quién sería ella? —, cuando termine la entrevista con el Sr. Kim, que por cierto llegó a salvo —me miró un instante —, la quiero ver en mi oficina... —está claro que no será nada agradable — y no será nada agradable —era como si me hubiera leído la mente. Que horror —. En dos horas aproximadamente —¡¿Qué?! ¿Dos horas? Si en menos de 45 minutos ya tenía agendada otra. Lo miré espantado y cuando tenía intenciones de hablar —. Shhh... —me hizo callar el muy imbécil —. Hasta entonces, no quiero ser interrumpido y espero que haga bien este pequeño pedido —y cortó.

La señorita no tuvo tiempo de responder o eso creo. Ahora sí me imagino que son realmente estrictos. Ricos, nada inteligentes y estrictos. Menuda combinación.

—Bueno, Sr. Kim...

—Sólo Kim o Kibum, pero nada de señor, soy joven todavía.

—Sí, eso veo —observó todos mis papeles, especialmente mi curriculum. Por lo menos, la recepcionista hizo algo bien —. Excelente antecedentes laborales, aunque su estadía en cada empresa no duró más de un año. ¿Debo preocuparme? —me reí ante la pregunta tonta y sin sentido.

—¿Preocuparse? Más bien deberían. Se le olvidó el plural, señor —él rió.

—Es cierto. Perdón por mi equivocación —sonreí.

—Otra cosa.

—Dígame.

—Dos horas es mucho.

—Es lo extenso de la entrevista.

—Por eso, le propongo algo.

—Ok, un momento de negocios. Negociemos entonces —le pareció divertido. Posó sus codos en el escritorio y juntó sus manos para apoyar su mentón en ellas.

—Como antes dijo que tenía la mitad de la entrevista aprobada y por la demora entre llegar a la oficina y su llamada a la recepcionista, sólo deje la entrevista en 30 minutos. ¿Qué le parece?

—Recuerda muy bien mis palabras, Kibum, pero es imposible. Quizás una hora como máximo. Acepta o lo deja —un reto. Me está retando.

—Tengo que ir a otra entrevista, señor.

—Pues, debo decirle que es muy posible que no necesite de esa otra entrevista.

—Déjeme decirle que si es posible. A su Jefe no le gustaría a un joven problemático como yo.

—¿Está diciendo que no quiere el trabajo?

—Si le digo lo que pienso... —pero me cortó en mi discurso.

—¿Quiere el trabajo?

Este juego de preguntas y respuestas era entretenido. La entrevista, a pesar de que había empezado con tropiezos, me resultó una de las más interesantes.

—Claro que quiero el trabajo, por algo he venido aquí.

—Y por sus recomendaciones, aquí sería beneficiado en varios ámbitos.

—¿En qué ámbitos?

—Le diré en su debido tiempo —sonrió —. Entonces, ¿comenzamos?

—Claro. Usted está al mando, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —nos miramos en ese instante. Parecía un hombre misterioso, pero del cual no quería saber nada tampoco.

A las horas (sí, horas), terminó la entrevista. No me quedó más remedio que aguantarme las ganas de ir a la otra empresa. Esa era mi última opción, en caso de que el Sr. Jinki no me prometía el trabajo aquí y no podía ir a estas horas por el tiempo límite.

Lo más curioso eran las preguntas que hizo después de las aburridas y típicas encuestas y entrevistas. Preguntas sin sentido y que no tienen que ver en nada con la empresa. Lo cual me causó gracia, pero le contesté todas con sinceridad, así como cuando uno jura ante el Juez en el jurado.

Ya estaba afuera respirando, por fin, aire puro y de libertad. Me estiré como si estuviera recién despertándome y me di el lujo de dar un pequeño grito. Cuando alguien me estaba observando (me dí cuenta de que era el chico del ascensor), inmediatamente bajé mis brazos, claramente sin vergüenza, y me incliné para una reverencia. Él hizo lo mismo y entró al edificio.

El chico no había sonreído como el encuentro anterior. Es más, parecía triste como si recibiera una noticia no muy buena. Era algo que no me debería de interesar, aunque fueramos compañeros de trabajo en el futuro.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Bueno, no tenía mucho que hacer, así que decidí por ir al supermercado, comprar las cosas necesarias con el último sueldo de mi antiguo trabajo y volver a casa para descansar.


End file.
